Kasmaran
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto si kutu buku mendadak mendapatkan surat cinta dari Serafall. Dia tidak menduga sama sekali bahwa ada seorang gadis yang jatuh cinta padanya. Serafall yang pemalu, memberanikan dirinya untuk menembak Naruto lewat surat cinta, atas dukungan semangat dari Sona. Dia begitu pun berdebar-debar dalam menanti jawaban Naruto. Fic request untuk KuroNeko69


**Disc:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Serafall**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: romance/humor**

 **Setting: Alternate Universe (AU)**

 **Kamis, 6 April 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk pose KuroNeko69**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KASMARAN**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bayangkanlah.

Jika kamu menerima surat cinta dari seorang gadis, apa yang akan kamu rasakan?

Senang?

Bingung?

Bengong?

Kesal?

Atau perasaan lainnya?

Manakah yang kamu pilih? Perasaan yang bisa bercampur aduk tatkala kamu menerima surat cinta di tanganmu.

Hal itulah yang dialami oleh seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pelajar yang bersekolah di Akademi Kuoh, duduk di kelas 11. Dia tidak populer di sekolah itu, dia biasa-biasa saja. Selalu memakai kacamata dan selalu memegang buku kemanapun dia pergi. Dengan kata lain, dia adalah seorang kutu buku dan suka menghabiskan waktu luangnya di perpustakaan saja.

Ketika semua gadis yang ada di sekolah itu, mengejar-ngejar pangeran sekolah yang begitu rupawan, namanya Uchiha Sasuke, ada satu gadis yang ternyata mengejar Naruto. Gadis itu sangat menyukai Naruto daripada Sasuke. Menurutnya, Naruto itu sangat menarik dan berbeda dari yang lain. Karena itu, mendorongnya untuk menulis surat cinta yang ditujukan buat Naruto.

Atas semangat dukungan dari adiknya, Sitri Sona sang ketua OSIS yang ada di sekolah itu. Sitri Serafall - nama gadis yang menyukai Naruto itu - berjuang keras untuk menulis surat cinta untuk Naruto. Dia berharap Naruto mengetahui perasaannya melalui surat cintanya. Itulah harapan terbesarnya.

Pada hari inilah, Serafall memberanikan dirinya untuk menyerahkan surat cintanya pada Naruto. Naruto berbeda kelas dengannya. Tapi, Serafall mengenal baik Naruto karena Serafall pernah sekelas dengan Naruto sewaktu di kelas 10 dulu. Jadi, Serafall sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto sejak berteman dengan Naruto. Hanya saja, Serafall tidak tahu apakah Naruto menyukainya atau tidak.

Untuk itu, Serafall harus mengetahui tentang perasaan Naruto yang sebenarnya terhadapnya melalui surat cinta ini. Semoga saja Naruto mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.

SET!

Gadis berambut hitam panjang diikat twintail dan bermata ungu itu, melongokkan kepalanya di balik pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka lebar. Dengan perasaan yang berdebar-debar, dia melangkah masuk sambil ditemani oleh adiknya, Sona.

"Ayolah, Sera-nee, masuklah. Kasih surat itu pada Naruto," kata Sona yang berdiri di dekat Serafall.

"Ta-Tapi...," Serafall menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegang dua sisi amplop yang berisi surat cinta itu."A-Aku takut Naruto-kun menolakku."

"Tidak. Aku yakin pasti Naruto suka padamu. Kalian berdua sudah berteman baik, kan?"

"Iya sih."

"Karena itu, berjuanglah. Aku akan mendukungmu dari belakang!"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian... Pokoknya Sera-nee maju dan masuk ke perpustakaan sekarang!"

Dengan kasar, Sona mendorong Serafall agar masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Serafall pun kewalahan.

"Eh? Eh? Sona... Tu-Tunggu dulu!"

BRUK!

Karena kehilangan keseimbangan akibat didorong Sona, Serafall terjatuh dan sukses mencium lantai. Wajah imutnya menghantam lantai dengan keras.

"Aduuh... Sakitnya...," Serafall mengeluh kesakitan.

Sementara itu, si pelaku yang membuat Serafall celaka, malah kabur begitu saja dari tempat itu. Berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan Serafall yang terkapar tak berdaya di lantai.

Dengan bersusah payah, Serafall hendak bangkit dari acara terkaparnya. Bersamaan terdengarlah suara langkah kaki yang menuju tepat ke arahnya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Serafall yang masih tergeletak dalam keadaan tertelungkup, memasang wajah bengongnya ketika melihat sebuah tangan coklat terulur tepat di depannya. Si empunya tangan coklat itu, mengatakan sesuatu padanya dengan nada yang lembut.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Serafall?"

Berdebar-debar tidak karuan, Serafall tahu suara siapa itu. Lalu didongakkannya kepalanya untuk memandang wajah seseorang yang mengulurkan tangan padanya.

DEG!

Benar-benar akan pingsan sekarang, bahwa laki-laki yang disukainya ini, berlutut tepat di depannya. Laki-laki itu melemparkan senyum manis pula padanya.

'Naruto-kun...,' batin Serafall yang merasakan debaran jantungnya semakin meningkat. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kiri.

"Kenapa? Apa kamu merasa sakit?"

"Ti-Tidak...," Serafall menggeleng kuat dan tersenyum."Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Aku akan membantumu berdiri."

"Ah, te-terima kasih."

Serafall menyambut tangan Naruto dengan sikap yang malu-malu. Lantas Naruto membantu Serafall agar Serafall bangkit berdiri lagi.

Usai itu, mereka saling memandang dan berdiri cukup dekat. Naruto memperhatikan Serafall dengan teliti lalu bertanya.

"Oh ya, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?"

Serafall tampak salah tingkah. Kedua pipinya merona merah lagi.

"Eh? I-Itu..."

"Ya? Apa?"

Dengan gugup, Serafall menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. Kemudian dia langsung menyodorkan surat cinta yang dia sembunyikan di tangan kirinya.

SREK!

Naruto terkejut saat Serafall menyodorkan surat cinta itu tepat di hadapannya. Dia terheran-heran.

"I-Ini untukmu...," ucap Serafall yang sangat gugup.

"Ini apa?" Naruto bengong.

"Pokoknya terima saja dulu."

"Ah ya."

Atas permintaan Serafall, Naruto menerima surat itu. Dengan perasaan yang bingung, dia menatap surat yang dipegangnya di tangan kanannya.

WHUUUSH!

Tanpa diduga, Serafall langsung menghilang dari matanya. Membuat Naruto sweatdrop di tempat.

"Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa dia bisa menghilang mendadak begitu?"

Rasa bingungnya berlipat ganda, Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebentar lalu berkonsentrasi untuk membuka amplop putih itu.

Dirobeknya ujung kanan amplop putih itu, Naruto segera mengeluarkan isinya dari dalam amplop itu. Isi suratnya tertera seperti ini:

 **[Aku suka kamu, Naruto-kun.**

 **Dari Sitri Serafall.]**

Begitulah isi surat tersebut. Padat, jelas dan singkat. Sehingga sukses membuat Naruto terpaku. Semburat merah hinggap di kedua pipinya.

Dia terpaku selama satu menit lalu bergumam pelan.

"Serafall... Suka padaku..."

Seketika wajahnya berbinar-binar. Kedua mata birunya bercahaya terang di balik kacamata yang dikenakannya. Dia begitu senang setelah mengetahui kebenaran ini.

Secara langsung, dia bergegas berlari cepat untuk mencari Serafall.

"SERAFALL!"

Tiba-tiba...

SET!

Serafall muncul di balik lemari buku, mendadak lagi, cukup mengejutkan Naruto. Naruto menghentikan larinya dan memasang wajah kagetnya.

"Serafall... Rupanya kamu ada di sini. Kupikir kamu sudah pergi."

Dia berdiri tak jauh dari Serafall. Serafall tersenyum dengan sikap yang malu-malu.

"Ba-Bagaimana? Apa kamu sudah membaca surat dariku?"

"Ya, sudah...," Naruto mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum manis."Aku baru tahu kamu suka padaku. Tapi, sejak kapan kamu menyukai aku?"

"I-Itu... Sejak kelas sepuluh dulu."

"Oh... Cukup lama juga ya?"

"Ya. Terus apa jawabanmu?"

"Hmmm... Bagaimana ya?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia berpikir sebentar dan kemudian mengangguk lagi.

"Ya, boleh juga."

"Eh? Boleh juga? Maksudmu?"

"Maksudnya...," Naruto berjalan pelan dan langsung menarik tangan Serafall sehingga Serafall tertarik ke dalam pelukannya."Aku juga suka padamu. Kita mulai berpacaran sekarang."

Kedua mata Serafall membulat sempurna. Dia bersandar pada tubuh Naruto. Terasa hangat dan harum. Menyangka semua ini adalah mimpi.

"Apa aku bermimpi sekarang?" Serafall mencubit pipinya sendiri."A-Aduh... Ternyata memang sakit. Aku tidak bermimpi."

"Ya, ini kenyataan. Kamu tidak bermimpi, Serafall."

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehingga Serafall semakin tenggelam di dalam pelukannya. Serafall tersenyum senang dan membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun... Terima kasih. Aku senang menjadi pacarmu."

"Iya. Aku juga senang."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Mereka saling tersenyum bersama dan meluapkan rasa gembira mereka dalam pelukan ini. Mulai bertekad ingin merajut tali kasih yang mulai bersemi ini. Dua perasaan akhirnya menyatu. Semoga saja awet sepanjang masa.

Di balik pintu perpustakaan itu, tampak gadis berambut hitam pendek dan bermata ungu, yang sedang menempelkan punggungnya pada dinding. Dia tersenyum simpul sambil bersidekap dada, turut merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan kakaknya.

"Selamat buatmu, Sera-nee. Kamu sudah mendapatkan cintamu," gumam Sona yang melirik ke arah luar perpustakaan, di mana terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut raven dan bermata hitam kelam yang sedang dikejar-kejar segerombolan fansgirl.

Para fansgirl Sasuke berteriak histeris dan menggema di tempat itu.

"KYAAAA! SASUKE-KUN!"

"TUNGGU KAMI, HONEY!"

"SASUKE-KUN, JANGAN PERGI!"

"SASUKE-KUUUN, AKU CINTA PADAMU!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu, harus bersusah payah menghindari para gadis yang mengejarnya. Mereka saling berkejar-kejaran di lorong lantai dua itu.

Sungguh, kejadian menghebohkan ini membuat tanda sweatdrop hinggap di kepala Sona. Sona menghembuskan napas cemburunya.

"Aaah... Sementara aku... Belum juga mendapatkan cintanya Sasuke. Oke, aku akan berjuang mulai detik ini!"

Dengan tekad sekuat baja, gadis berkacamata itu juga ikut serta dalam pasukan gadis yang mengejar Sasuke. Sasuke berlari terbirit-birit dengan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"DOBEEE! TOLONG AKU! SELAMATKAN AKU DARI TERKAMAN FANSGIRL MANIAK INI! UWAAAAAAAH!"

Teriakannya yang begitu merintih, berhasil didengar oleh si "Dobe". Dobe yang dimaksud adalah Naruto.

Melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu perpustakaan, Naruto memasang wajah bengongnya. Di belakangnya, ada Serafall yang menemaninya.

"Rasanya ada yang memanggilku. Seperti suaranya si Teme."

"Mungkin perasaanmu saja, Naruto-kun."

"Hmmm... Mungkin saja."

Naruto memegang kacamatanya. Sedangkan Serafall memasang wajah bengongnya. Keduanya saling memandang.

"Ya sudah, kita baca buku saja yuk," ajak Naruto yang memegang tangan Serafall.

"Ide yang bagus. Aku suka itu," Serafall mengangguk setuju.

Mereka berdua saling melangkah bersama sambil bergandengan tangan. Tujuan mereka adalah mencari buku yang bisa dibaca untuk menghabiskan waktu luang ini.

Jam istirahat akan berakhir setengah jam lagi. Karena itu, mereka berdua melakukan kegiatan bermanfaat seperti membaca buku ini. Belajar sambil berpacaran di perpustakaan. Begitulah kira-kira.

Kisah cinta tentang Naruto si kutu buku dan Serafall si gadis polos, sudah berakhir dengan hubungan yang manis. Sungguh mengesankan sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request untuk KuroNeko69 sudah selesai. Maaf, agak lama membuatnya. Tapi, syukurlah saya bisa menyelesaikannya dan akhirnya bisa juga diupdate di sini.**

 **Mungkin ceritanya udah mainstream ya? Tapi, inilah cerita yang saya pikirkan untukmu.**

 **Bagaimana pendapatmu? Berikan jawabanmu di review.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini dan terima kasih.**

 **Tertanda**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Kamis, 6 April 2017**


End file.
